House of Hohenstauffen
House von Hohenstauffen is a Royal House in Dundorf, and it's head has been pretender to the throne of the Dundorfian Empire since 1922. The Current head of House Hohenstauffen is Kronprinz Georg Friedrich, from 2478. History House Hohenstauffen was established in 1179, when Otto von Hohenstauffen was granted the title of Elector Count of Oderveld by Gunther I von Burchardinger, König von Dundorfreich und Ichredön, for his service in securing Gunther's throne. Titles: Kaiser von Dundorfreich, Fürst von Oderveld, Großherzog von Dunburg, Erzherzog von Bergengruber, Herzog von Hohenstauffen. Kingship After the collapse of the Autocratic Era of Dundorf in 1720, the nation splintered into small Duchies, Kingdoms and City-States. Heinz-Friedrich von Hohenstauffen was crowned Prince of Oderveld in 1701, becoming Friedrich I, der Grosse. Kings of Aloria Friedrich's third son, prince Karl Otto von Hohenstauffen, was elected King of Aloria in 1736. He was crowned Charles X of Aloria a year later. With Karl Otto, the House of Hohenstauffen would rule also over Aloria until 1824, when Queen Margaret I of Aloria died childless. The Hohenstauffens became involved into the Alorian monarchy again several decades later, when Prince Leopold of Hohenstauffen, son of Kaiser Augustus I, married Queen Isabella III of Aloria. Through their children the royal bloodline of the House of Hohenstauffen was spread to Darnussia, Istalia and Rildanor. The Dundorfischer Reich Friedrich Wilhelm IV, Fürst von Oderveld was crowned Kaiser Wilhelm I von Dundorfischer Reich on 15 September 1834. He built the foundation for the modern nation of Dundorf during his 18 year reign. -Wilhelm I died in 1852. -His 48 yr old nephew Johannes Augustus von Hohenstauffen crowned Wilhelm II, reigns for 25 years. -34 yr old son, Eduard, crowned Augustus I. Reigned for 15 yrs; died of pneumonia in 1892. -22 yr old son crowned Augustus II, reigned for 23 years. Augustus I's 17-year-old grandson Georg Wilhelm I, was forced to abdicate in 1922, and his Uncle Ludwig Otto von Hohenstauffen, ruling as regent from Georg Wilhelm's asscension in 1915, briefly declared himself military dictator during a 3 month Republican rebellion, until he lost power in 1923 and grudgingly ascented to peaceful reconciliation with the despised new Republic. He then sullenly kept his private forces from supporting either the Capitalists or the Socialists as the new Republic fell apart during the Civil War between these two factions. After the Fall From this date on the Hohenstauffens have been military officers to a man, with a number of Generals, Ministers of Defence and Heerkommandants exceeded only by the von Rommels, if anyone. Subsequent Heads of the Household In the 2260s the victories of General Albrecht von Hohenstauffen's Panzer-Grenadier Kampfgruppen were celebrated as just about the only success of the war in Barmenistan. In the 2320s Tancred von Hohenstauffen was instrumental in seeing off the Deltarian invasion, and suppressing the leftist element, which won the House von Hohenstauffen long-lasting respect in Right-Wing circles in Dundorf. In the 2360s Johann Georg von Hohenstauffen dedicated the family fortune to fighting for the Right Wing in the Second Dundorfian Civil War. In 2428 amidst the clamour for a King to sit on the Throne of Dundorf, Eckhard von Hohenstauffen vied for the throne politically, but peacefully, for two years, but Kovacs Marton, through questionable electoral process won the day. Sullenly, Eckhard supported the claim of Kovacs Marton to the throne of Dundorf, more through lack of rebellion than open statements of support. This was done, he insisted in his later life, because he was unwilling to plunge the Nation into another Civil War. After the fall of Marton's ill-fated reign in 2453 Karl Wilhelm von Hohenstauffen-Schlossheim, Eckhard's son, declared that House Hohenstauffen retained its claim to the Throne of Dundorf, and opposition to the newly-founded "Republic". In 2478 Karl-Wilhelm and his heir Fredericus von Hohenstauffen died in a plane-crash; foul play was suspected, and although no proof ever saw light of day, conspiracy theories still abound. With the deaths of his father and elder brother, Georg Friedrich von Hohenstauffen became Krohnprinzen, and heir to the throne of Dundorf. Return to the Throne - 5 May 2765 household heir, Georg Wilhelm IX von Hohenstauffen crowned Kaiser Georg Wilhelm II of new Dundorfischer Kaiserreich After Dissolution The House von Hohenstauffen retained the family fortune after losing power in 1923, and are often thought to use their money and influence in politics as much at home as abroad, with conspiracy-theories attributing many over-seas events to their perceived meddling. Category:Dundorfian noble families